The lipogenic enzyme ATP-citrate lyase (ATP-CL) is subject to dietary regulation by sucrose. The level of hepatic ATP-CL is increased several fold in the sucrose refed rat over the level found in the liver of starved rats. This induction of ATP-CL by dietary sucrose has been shown to be due to an increased amount of ATP-CL. This increased amount of ATP-CL has been shown to be due to an increase in the rate of synthesis of ATP-CL rather than to a decrease in the rate of degradation of ATP-CL. Dietary sucrose either stimulates the release (or synthesis) of a substance or is converted to a substance which is the molecular inducer of ATP-CL. The identity of this molecular inducer, the step of protein synthesis affected by the molecular inducer, and the mechanism of induction of ATP-CL are not known. This research proposal is designed to determine the step of protein synthesis which is acted on by the molecular inducer to yield increased synthesis of ATP-CL.